


The Wedding

by MaxiBrux



Series: The Right One [4]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiBrux/pseuds/MaxiBrux
Summary: Madi's POV of the rehearsal and wedding of her mom (Clarke) and Roan and of her second meeting with Roan's god-son, Aden.This is an adaptation of a Twilight FF I previously posted on another site.
Relationships: Aden & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Roan
Series: The Right One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As always the characters belong to others, I just play with them.

Madi Griffin was extremely annoyed. She had to attend the rehearsal and dinner for her mom’s wedding to Roan and although it was not the occasion itself that was making her miffed it was because she knew that this time there would be no avoiding Aden whatever his name was. Aden was Roan’s Best Man and there was no way he would not be at the wedding rehearsal. And as she was the Maid of Honour there would be no escape from the fact that she would have to have some form of interaction – and it had to be at least civil even if she couldn’t manage friendly - with that jerk. 

‘Best Man, huh’ Madi snorted to herself. ‘He might have the cutest dimples outside a kindergarten, but he is an obnoxious prick. How dare he insult my mom by avoiding her all this time?’

Madi remembered the first, and so far only, time she met the condescending prick when Roan had asked for her help to persuade her mom to marry him. Before Aden opened his mouth Madi was instantly attracted to him, but as soon as he started to speak she was put right off. Madi liked happy, easy-going men so that she could relax and be her natural self without worrying that she was going to offend some stuffed shirt with no sense of humour or an easily bruised ego.

Madi was at the Herschey Grange hotel chatting with her mom while they waited for everyone to arrive for the wedding rehearsal.

“Do you promise to at least be polite?” Clarke asked her daughter.

“Hmph, how about I promise to not be outright rude?” Madi suggested ruefully, knowing full well that she was not likely to keep a promise to actively be polite to the pompous patronising prick (and she loved the alliterations, wondering what other ‘p’ adjectives she could come up with – ooh, pain in the ass, pig ignorant, and, okay, they were not single words but she could think up more, it could be her entertainment for the evening).

“I suppose that will have to do. You know Roan and Derek and Luna have all said that until his engagement ended Aden used to be a happy-go-lucky sort of guy. Perhaps all he needs is a reason to let his hair down and have some fun and he will start to lighten up a bit” Clarke suggested with her tongue in cheek, knowing that Madi thought that Aden was physically attractive and she did enjoy the company of men who were easy to please. And she knew that Aden’s parents as well as Roan would be very happy if Aden were to move on from the aborted engagement and settle down with one woman instead of playing the field so avidly as he was currently doing.

“Time to suck it up, dear” Clarke said with an amused look to her approaching fiancé, “Roan is heading this way with a very handsome young man who I am sure is Aden himself.”

Madi followed her mother’s eyes and saw that Roan was indeed heading in their direction accompanied by Aden.

“Clarke, finally I can introduce to my god-son, Aden. Aden, this is my beautiful Clarke and my daughter to be Madi.”

Madi watched Aden do a good impression of a gormless fish while her mom tried to make nice and held out her hand out to him “I’ve heard such good things about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you” Clarke said.

Aden took the delicate hand offered in his massive pair and muttered something about being pleased to meet her all while looking at Madi rather than Clarke and still impersonating a fish.

“How?” Aden didn’t appear to know how to phrase the rest of his question, if he even knew exactly what it was he wanted to know.

“I had Madi while I was still in high school” Clarke said, understanding Aden’s desire for information and answering what she thought was the likely question working its way through Aden’s mind.

“But …” Aden fell silent again not seeming to know how to speak more than a single word let alone a whole sentence  
.  
“I know, I look young for my age, and even though I am a little younger than Roan I can assure you that I was over the age of consent when Madi was conceived and I don’t think I am quite young enough to be Roan’s daughter” Clarke smiled at her husband to be.

“I don’t know, mom”, Madi interjected, “I bet Roan had all the girls after him in middle as well as high school and I bet it was possible” she added with a smirk towards the grinning groom to be.

“Okay, yes, in theory, if I had been that type of young man – which I was not - it would have just about been possible. Clarke, technically you are young enough to be my daughter, but only just and I would much rather we left the conversation there and we introduced Aden to Jake – I’m sure they will get on famously.”

Aden floundered a little and Madi decided to make sure that he was kept off balance as much as possible all through the wedding and the accompanying events. 

As Roan led Aden away Madi heard him say “If you hadn’t been so rude, you could have been introduced to Madi and been informed that it was her mother that I wanted to marry” Roan pointed out about that time when Madi and Roan saw Aden at this very hotel. “I only hope you are not so quick to jump to conclusions in your business life. You should have realised you had gotten it wrong when your mom and dad both approved of my future bride. I had wanted especially to introduce you to Clarke from the moment she said ‘yes’ to my proposal but it was always your choice to not meet her. I still can’t decide if I’m more amused or hurt by that” Roan mused as Madi and Clarke heard the distinct element of hurt in Roan’s voice. ‘Plebian, pestillent’ Madi thought with an inward smile.

Then Madi and Clarke saw Roan smile as he walked towards three young men one of whom was Jake. Both Clarke and Madi smiled as they saw the obvious affection Roan held for Clarke’s son, and the fact that the feeling was clearly mutual.

“He is going to make a wonderful dad” Madi said.

“Yes, he is. For all the problems we’ve had, and will have, I’m glad we’re here where we are now. But I am sorry that you and Jake never really had a chance to know your natural fathers” Clarke thought about her high school crush and of her former wife, and the sperm donor the pair of them so carefully chose, with sadness.

“I’m not at all sad that the wussy Finn Collins and his bitch of a wife are not in my life” Madi snorted at the very idea that she would in any way have been obliged to be courteous to either of the two people who helped make her mom’s last year of high school a form of hell on earth. “I am glad to have gotten my height and general build from the sperm donor, but everything else good about me came from you mom.”

Clarke laughed as she ignored her daughter’s not very subtle insult to her short, curvy stature.

After the run through of the wedding everyone made their way to the private dining room for the dinner. Madi was pleased with her idea of a seating plan by the restaurant door with a photo of everyone and a brief description of where they fit into the family of the bride and groom. She thought it would help everyone to talk freely at their tables. Her mom had wanted to serve a buffet and let everyone choose to sit where they wished but Madi thought that most people would just stick with those who they already knew and there wouldn’t be much, if any, mingling. Clarke was going to push for her preference until Roan agreed with Madi’s idea. 

Aden studied the seating plan carefully. He saw no mention of exes or connections other than direct to the bride or groom; so he wondered who the fathers were to Clarke’s two children and where they were in their lives. But it was only the rehearsal dinner and perhaps more would become clear at the wedding itself – if there was an equally informative chart for that too. The boy looked like he had some African American heritage, and Bellamy, stepbrother to the bride, looked like he could have some African American heritage so he pondered the possibility of there being more inter-connections, although he did admit to himself that he was being very presumptive even thinking of that idea based solely on the possibility of two people sharing some very remote heritage, especially since the stepbrother had a different family name to the bride and her children. 

Aden wished he could understand personal connections the way women invariably did. He could never get why women couldn’t follow the simplest of flow charts but had no difficulty in comprehending the most complicated of family trees. He quickly realised that he was never going to know the answer to that conundrum and if he was stupid enough to voice his perplexity he would be in a world of hurt from at least one female.

There was a tinkle of metal against glass as Roan stood. Madi was so pleased that she wasn’t required to make a speech at this meal; it was bad enough that she had to do one for the main reception.

“On behalf of Clarke and myself, I should like to offer our sincere gratitude to all of you who have come here today to help us prepare for the ceremony on Saturday and begin the celebrations. Clarke and I are very grateful to you for giving up your time so generously. As you may have realised as we went through what would happen in the ceremony, there is a little section for Jake and I to also commit to each other. We’re doing this because I am formally adopting Jake and he will in truth be my son, and I his father. Madi” Roan carried on speaking while Madi perked up to pay particular attention, “also considered changing her name so that we could all have the same surname, and I would have been so very honoured if she had decided to do so, but, and I completely understand her point of view, Madi is already known by two names and she didn’t want to add another to the mix. None-the-less, Madi is now my family, and I love her very much as if she were my daughter of blood and not just of my heart and I hope that one day, in the distant future, Madi will grant me the privilege of allowing me to escort her down the aisle when the time comes and she marries the luckiest man alive – second to me, of course.”

Madi laughed and interrupted “In the very distant future, I would be the one honoured Roan”.

Roan nodded to Madi and smiled his thanks before continuing. “Many of you have wondered why I asked Aden to be my Best Man rather than my close friend Derek” Madi noted that Aden’s ears pricked up and she thought that the explanation might prove interesting. “Aden is the reason that Clarke and I met and I could not think of a better way to publically thank him for that.” Aden looked so puzzled that Madi knew that he had no idea how he contributed to her mom and Roan meeting. “Most of you know that Aden was once engaged and it was at his stag party that I saw the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. Aden, when you stood up and the waitress dropped her tray of drinks, you thought that it was your fault, it wasn’t.”

Madi, along with almost everyone else, looked at her mom who had turned bright red and covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry Clarke, love, but it’s time to come clean” and Roan took the hand of his blushing bride while many of the guests were laughing, “Clarke was trying her hand at waitressing and being the very forthright woman that she is she didn’t last long in that job, but your very timely lurch upward, Aden, and you taking the blame for the fallen tray and beer filled lap meant that she was able to keep working there a little longer than she would have otherwise, so many thanks Aden for your very unwitting, but very welcome, assistance to Cupid and to Clarke’s continued employment.”

Madi looked to the Best man and saw that he was trying to smile and look like he was happy with his contribution to love’s not so young dream, but he appeared to be absolutely pissed – another ‘p’ word! No one else seemed to notice Aden’s less than happy demeanour, they were all smiling and laughing at the situation as outlined by Roan. 

‘How many of them know that the stag party in question was at a strip club, and instead of going onto better things when she left there she became a prostitute? And how many these wonderful people would still be here to celebrate their wedding if they did know?’ Madi wondered.

Madi watched her mom making her vows to Roan. And then she saw the look on Roan’s face. Roan had lied to her: he had said that he wasn’t in love with her mom but Madi was sure that he was totally besotted with her. It made her smile. Perhaps it wasn’t so much that Roan had lied to her, Madi thought, but more that he had lied to himself. It was equally clear that Clarke was just as enamoured with her brand new husband.

Madi didn‘t want to wait as long as Clarke had to find the love of her life, she wanted children and she did not want to have to go the single parent route that Clarke had needed to travel; so she needed to find her right one sooner rather than later despite what she said to Roan the previous day – but there was no reason to rush into marriage once she’d found the guy; she could take him for a test drive to make sure all his parts were in perfect working order!

Then, as far as Madi was concerned, it was the highlight of the service: Jake made his vows to love and honour Roan as his father, and Roan vowed to love, keep and support Jake as his son.

The bride and groom wore rings, but Jake was given a leather wrist cuff to mark the occasion. Madi was already wearing the gold and diamond heart necklace that Roan had given to reflect his attachment to her as daughter of his heart.

Madi was comfortable being photographed and she knew how to hold her head to make the most of the light and to ensure that the camera caught the right angle and she looked stunning. She was so relaxed about it that she posed for the camera without thinking.

“I know you’re used to being the centre of attention, but do you have to upstage the bride, your own mother, on her wedding day?” Aden asked pejoratively – another ‘p’!

Taking a deep breath, after all, she didn’t want to cause a scene despite the continued ‘p’ness, she replied “Mom is positively glowing, there is no way anyone could upstage her today. And if you think for one second that mom would want wedding photos of me not looking my best then you don’t know her at all. Wait a minute, you don’t know her at all since you have declined every opportunity you’ve been given to get to know her!”

“That’s not my fault” Aden blustered as Madi raised a haughty brow. “I thought it was you that Uncle Roan was going to marry.”

Madi remembered their first meeting. “Yeah, I get that you thought that once upon a time, but I know your parents have talked about mom and I still don’t understand why that would make you behave like such a douche that you hurt both mom and Roan with your attitude.”

“Look, I’m sorry; I just didn’t want to see you with Uncle Roan. It would have been too awkward” Aden was clearly uncomfortable, which cheered Madi up no end, even if it did nothing to alleviate her puzzlement.

“It’s not me that you need to apologise to, and I don’t see why it had to be awkward to see me with Roan.”

“Dammit! I know I need to make it up to your mom, but what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to say ‘Hey, gorgeous, don’t marry him. I know he’s rich and a great guy but he’s old and I’m sure he doesn’t have the energy to keep up with you, but I sure do’? Yeah, I’m sure that would have gone down a real treat.”

For once Madelena Griffin was speechless. She looked at Aden while she tried to find some intelligible way of responding, her mouth opening and closing as she started to speak only to change her mind before sounds could escape. She only hoped that she, unlike Aden when he was floundering, looked nothing like a fish.

“Well, I’m glad I can at least render you mute” Aden muttered which allowed Madi to snap out of her fugue.

“You know, you really are an idiot! Why would you think that Roan would be interested in some young girl? And don’t give me crap about the fact that I’m beautiful; there are lots of beautiful women out in the world. Roan appears to have a brain and while looks might attract his attention, which I doubt given how much he hates receiving attention because of his looks, I just can’t imagine any circumstance whereby good looks alone would be sufficient to keep such a complex man interested. I may be quite intelligent, but there is no way I have enough going on upstairs to keep a man like Roan besotted with me as long as he has been besotted with my mom.”

Aden pondered the words of the gorgeous model, grateful that she didn’t focus on the part about him wanting her for himself. “Why do you have so many names and what should I call you?” he decided to change the subject to something he hoped was a lot less confrontational.

“My name is Madelena Griffin. My family call me Madi. My modelling name is Lena Finn; Lena being the last two syllables of Madelena, Finn taken from the first name of my biological sperm donor non-father Finn Collins. My friends and other acquaintances usually call me Madelena or Lena.”

“Why can’t I call you Madi?” Aden whined and Madi saw a little snippet of the man Aden was before the engagement debacle.

“Because you are not family” she answered patiently.

“Okay then, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more part to this series to go. It will be up soon(ish).
> 
> Please stay safe.


End file.
